


One in a million

by Graceybrook



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: The final battle against Mallus doesn't go according to plan when Ava sacrifices herself for Sara.





	One in a million

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after watching 3x17 and I couldnt make it go away, so I thought i'd share it.

It all happened so fast. One moment Sara was stood in front of Mallus, his hand raised ready to strike her down, the next thing Sara knew she was being pushed out of the way and Ava had taken her place. 

Sara screamed as Ava collapsed. Scrambling to get up Sara ran to where Ava lay, she could make out the rest of the team converging on Mallus but she didn’t care about that right now. All she could think about was the woman lying in front of her. The woman she loved. Sara grabbed the time courier off Ava's wrist and scooped her up. Sara wasted no time in opening a window directly into the med bay and gently laying Ava down on the bed, begging Gideon to fix her.

Sara was still sat with an unconscious Ava when the rest of the team returned. Mallus had finally been defeated and the team were relatively unscathed. Wally was the only one with an injury that would have needed the med bay but with his supper healing he was already shrugging off attempts from Ray and Zari to get him to lie down. Amaya pulled the team away from the med bay, giving Sara and Ava some peace. Ray returned a few minutes later just to bring Sara a cup of tea. 

It was a few more painstaking hours before Ava's vitals started to improve and her eyes started to open.

Ava attempted to sit up but Sara was quick to stop her. “You need to rest.” Sara’s voice was soft, her eyes red from holding back tears.

“What happened?” Ava asked, taking in her surroundings.

“You pushed me out of the way. What were you thinking?” Sara’s voice started to crack.

“Mallus was going to kill you. I had to try something. There’s only one you. If anything happened to you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” Again Ava tried to sit up but winced and lay back down.

“And what about me? I’ve been sat here for hours wondering if you’d wake up or not. I can’t lose you Ava I just can't.” Sara’s voice was angry now, standing up to pace the med bay.

“You could never lose me. You could just pop to 2213 and get another one like Rip did.”

“What? Did you- Ava you are the only you.” Sara walked back over to Ava and grabbed her hands between her own. “You need to listen to me. There is only one you. Those clones in the future are not you. They may look like you and you may have come from the same place, but you have been through so much and have grown as a person. I don’t know how else I can convince you, but when I look at you I don’t see a carbon copy, I see a strong, confident, beautiful woman. To me you aren’t one of thousands, you’re one in a million.” The dam finally broke as Sara reached the end of her speech and the tears fell.

Ava was speechless, tears falling down her own cheeks she didn’t have any words, so she did the only thing that made any sense to her. She pulled Sara in for a kiss, hoping she could put everything she was feeling into that kiss.

The kiss wasn’t as intense as their first, nor as soft as their last when Sara had professed her love, but it was enough. Enough for Sara to know that Ava still cared. the kiss ended almost as quickly as it started but the pair didn’t disperse, instead they pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in. 

“I love you Ava, but if you ever do something like that again you will be sorry.”

“I love you too. And I am sorry. I guess I’ve never been good at seeing myself as someone special or worth loving, even before the whole clone thing.”

“We have that in common. But I promise that I will spend the rest of my days trying to help you see how special you are.” Sara said bringing a hand up to Ava’s cheek to wipe the tears that had fallen. 

“The rest of your days? I think I can cope with that.” Ava chuckled softly, a coy smile playing on her lips, a smile Sara happily kissed away.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are always nice :)


End file.
